narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Settoku Clan
Clan Overall Description and History Settoku clan 説得 ("Means, Clan of Persuasion) The Settoku are known for their ability, to manipulate others with a special ability which. The clan through study and sight of the susanoo's weapons during the great ninja war learned to surpass a normal weapons limit's bringing upon a era in which they've been able to become craftsmen of the their own weapons via chakra. The Settoku are a ancient family passed down from generation to generation their teachings are handed down and perfected through time. Many believe the Settoku clan had remained in hiding due to their defeat at a area run by Shinobi which is contemporary historica or folklore from the other clans. The Settoku were one of the most less hostile Samurai clans, mostly looked down upon because of there Shallow behavior. They also were considered one of the most richer clans which gave them there ways, they were known to always live in Washigakure and partner up with a large eagle to ride around a certain age. Once they resided and became stronger, they went back into war with ninjas but used their looks of persuasion and charismatic behavior to turn Ninja generals against each other. Which soon lead to their fall, where the Settoku clan will often capture and enslave any of them. Clan Traits Cosmetic Hair- Auburn or Blonde Eyes- Hazel or Green Skin- Peach tanned Personality traits Snobby Manipulative Charismatic Valiant Sarcastic Persuasive Strengths (up to two) Strength- Superior Chakra- Exceptional Weaknesses (up to two) Speed- inferior Fuinjutsu- Terrible Abilities Release: Ying and Yang Kekkei Genkai: Sōzō Sumisu: Chakra in a sense, is a form of matter. This is shown many times as chakra can be molded or shaped into different forms; Those are the nature affnity or elements. Chakra has been shown to be able to seep through pours, thus forming solid creations. Example susanoo and battle avatars. A susanoo's weapon is made of pure compact/dense and heavy chakra molded without a nature, going into a shape of the weapon. A samurai would already weapons anyways, after such view of the suanoo during the ninja war; The samurai have been practicing the creation of there own chakra weapon's. Only acheiveable by the Settoku clan, it's been done. Color size and consistancy depends on the user, the wepon is whatever their choice is. Weapons however cannot reach limits that are beyond the normal limits of a weapon. Example 20ft long katana's cannot be made. The weapons strength and sort grows with the user's mind. A starter rank samurai cannot maintian this for longer then 8 post, the power can only be used twice a day irp till trained with. For every two points of chakra that's 8 post it last. Dual casting is just double the effect. Clan Abilities: Creation Bow, Creation Sword, Creation Axe, Creation Spear, Creation Halberd all other weapon class, ect. Also known to have the keen sight of the large eagles they ride. Which they gain the ability through practices and better aim up to about a mile they could see. Recent Clan History In recent years the Settoku have been at the height of their militaristic and financial status and yet continues to grow. Outside influences are baffled as to how they managed to accomplish this feet but within the clan their deviousness knows no bounds as they share secrets. Though much of this remains gossip as people like to change things for entertainment purposes, some true stories remain as to how came to be so successful. Without a doubt the rich get richer by any means necessary and the Settoku are prime examples of this as with recent business ledgers. They continue to capture ninja generals for information in different clans, maybe even thinking they can perfect things they couldn't. While also a rumor has gone around they have been taking members of the different clans to make copies of abilities they had to, fit there uses instead. Family Tree °Elders° SunCe Settoku ZhenJi Settoku Sunshung Settoku Kaihime Settoku °Children° Keiko Settoku Ayame Settoku Raijin Settoku Kaeko Settoku QuanChi Settoku Sei Settoku °Kids ° Ayane Settoku Zachary Settoku Kīko Settoku Kaede Settoku Asuma Settoku Opal Settoku